devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Beautiful Sirene
Beautiful Sirene is the fifth episode of Devilman Crybaby. This episode focuses on Akira Fudo's struggles with his hyperactive and aggressive sexual urges as a Devilman while also introducing the characters of Sirene as the titular antagonist and Kaim as the secondary antagonist. Plot Ryo records Devilman executing demons, afterwards the latter returns home and swoops past Miki as she lies awake on her phone and speaks to her when she enters her balcony to investigate. Miki mentions to Akira that he has changed since that Ryo guy came. As she speaks to him, Akira uses his demon vision to see through Miki’s nightwear salaciously. Miki reminds him they’re family and Akira’s lust filled state is disrupted by the arrival of Tako. He apologizes to her, and then leaves. Miki lies awake listening to Akira noisily above her. Kaim is using surveillance footage to gather intel on Akira, then enjoys a moment of listening to Sirene in her demon form in state of concupiscence. Akira is systematically in a state of demonic raunchiness, dreaming about having intercourse with a woman whilst ignoring the voices of Ryo and Miki. He awakens naked after seeing a devils face, and finds that he has climaxed covering his bedroom ceiling with a copious amount of discharge, and he covers his nose. Taro watches a news report on the murder of two police officers. Miki has been selected to take part in a mixed four by one hundred metres relay in an event specially for Koda. Taro voices that Miki was selected because they like to see her bounce when she runs. Akira will be the anchor in this event where Miki has been selected. Though she hasn’t been back for two years, Mrs Makimura thinks Akira’s mom will come visit, though Akira sadly knows otherwise. Miko has undergone a transformation after attending a Black Sabbath party with Kukun. At track and field, she demonstrates an extraordinary amount of speed to the amazement of other participants. She asks where Miki is; wanting to make it clear to everyone that she’s faster than her. Miki has visited the photo studio that had burnt out two weeks ago as she tries to remember what occurred. In a convene of devils, leaders are aware of the killings of demons and orders those gathered to find the one responsible, considering the possibility that someone in the room is the murderer. Kaim and Silene know full well who is responsible. Driving back, Silene says if he meets her, Amon will get his old heart back, and if not she will get rid of him. She also mentions that she will devour his manhood. Ryo is playing host to guests alongside his secretary Jenny. They are viewing footage of Koda winning his track field events and wonder how his records improved so drastically. The guests note the changes he had undergone, including to his personality. One guest steals a glance at a stone positioned staring straight ahead Jenny and wonders “talk about too much plastic surgery” to which Ryo replies she hasn’t had any. They hastily try and salvage the situation by insisting they weren’t thinking that at all, and Ryo elaborates further saying that Jenny has been helping him since he was a little boy. One man explains that the interview with Mr Koda is scheduled before the track and field event in Koshin. He says he is looking forward to the face off between “you two geniuses” through a humble Ryo says he's not one. The meeting is interrupted by someone entering the door and Jenny goes to answer. It is Akira and he is shouting for Ryo, asking what is he supposed to do. He enters, covered entirely in demon blood and held up by Jenny. Ryo runs over and says to take him to the bedroom, and Jenny carries Akira up the stairs with Ryo beside him. Akira is emotionally vulnerable; Ryo notes he used his list without telling him to kill demons on his own, and Akira is unable to control the demonic urge to kill. Ryo didn’t think Akira would act on his own, as he see's his friend gasping and covered in demon blood on his bed. Akira grips his own head and says he wanted to kill, he couldn’t control himself. Ryo listens as Akira explains at the same time he feels sad and wants to scream. Ryo tries to mitigate how he currently feels by explaining humans are mentally weak, that when we think with our emotions we can’t find answers rationally. Ryo suggests some escape options when human’s capabilities are exceeded by such means as alcohol, gambling, and girls. He retrieves wads of cash from his safe and gives it to Akira in order to help alleviate the demon urges, and try and forget. Akira takes the money as Ryo leaves and tells him phase two of their plan will begin next week. Miko is shopping with her friends and enjoys their compliments on her track and field prowess; she thinks she’ll beat Miki at the race as she herself is also taking part. Wamu is with his gang, looking for Kukun. Gabi sees someone who looks like Kukun enter a “Beams” clothes shop, it’s not Kukun but Miko overhears they are looking for him. Seemingly slighted at being mistaken, out of nowhere the man shouts robbery and warns the store patrons that guy has a gun. The store clerk see’s his tattoos and rings an alarm. Gabi tries to calm people but the mistaken man continues to shout for help for a non existent threat, he cries that he wants to kill him too. Armed police arrive and turn on Wamu when he intervenes to calm the situation. Hie remains undaunted and when ordered slowly pulls his hands out his hoody pockets before Miki appears and tells the police to stop. Wamu asks for a couple of free t-shirts to make up for this transgression. Miki’s friends admire her intervention, and Wamu thanks Miki Makimura for saving them. Acting reckless and yelling out of nowhere causes Miki to pause and wonder to herself. In a red light district, Akira trudges hunched over in a drooling stupor. An elderly woman warns a younger woman who sees him in this state not to try, he looks as if he's killed someone. One person is not fazed, she greets Akira with a sultry “hey there” and asks whether he happens to remember her by any chance. Sirene tells him not to worry; she’ll make him remember. Outside, Kaim watches them enter a room where Sirene removes Akira’s shirt. She asks him what name he goes by, whether he likes it, Akira says yes but goes by a different name. Though he doesn’t want to tell her, Sirene insists she’s going to find out either way at which point Akira moves on her as they progress further into the act. Sirene is focused on and wants his real name, telling him to face it he’s one of them. Sirene is transmogrified into her avian like devil form then grips Akira with her talons. This action draws blood and together they crash upwards through the roof with Sirene taking him into the sky. She calls Amon to wake up as she carries him against the backdrop of a blood red moon. Kaim is not amused lighting a cigarette, but Akira is, the Amon side was itching to “slam a demon” as he transforms into Devilman saying that’s who he is. He breaks free of her clutch but not using his wings he falls to the ground. In the dark, Devilman is ambushed and loses an arm to the attacker. Sirene attacks again before demanding that Amon screw her, she wants “it rough”. He thinks to his mother how she said she wanted to hold him, and Devilman tells Sirene not to be selfish, that they killed all the people who embrace him. Akira retaliates and Sirene finds herself vomiting blood as her own sliced off claw has been stabbed through her. Akira lands on top of her, proclaiming if she wants to get screwed that badly; he’ll screw her as he is in the process of ripping her right ear wing off. High in the air, they violently tear at one another in their tangled state. Kaim is monitoring this engagement, and in fury transforms emitting huge electrical bolts. He generates a lightning strike bringing it upon them both in an attempt to get Devilman off Sirene. They both fall, crashing into a building. Sirene is livid, saying how dare Devilman take Amon away from her. Kaim arrives and says she can use his body, by merging with him. She is close to death and is shocked to hear that Kaim has no intention of surviving, he just wants Sirene to feel the flush of triumph by defeating Devilman and he will give her his life and power to achieve this goal. He answers her why, claiming that even bloodied, she is beautiful. Devilman witnesses this exchange, with tears from an awestruck Sirene’s eyes. They connect and Sirene completes the merge, with her upper body fused with the lower torso of Kaim, the combined demon blasts Devilman with thunder then charges and impales him on its horn. Akira is on the ground, he can’t move and she is coming back. He realizes he is losing his power and fades from Devilman back into Akira. He then wonders why Sirene isn’t coming to finish him off. By morning, Ryo is driving looking around for Akira. He is found by him, regaining consciousness in Ryo’s arms and drinks what he gives him. He asks what he's doing here, and through Ryo had a gut feeling, he didn’t think Akira could get wounded with the power of a devil he possesses. Akira is barely alive after the battle against two strong demons, and tells Ryo he fought with a demon called Sirene who could have won. Akira see’s his arm has grown back and Ryo understands and takes him to see the demon he’s talking about. Holding him, Ryo helps Akira walk over and they see a frozen solid Sirene looking confidant in her presumed victory. Together they behold the site, and Akira asks Ryo if he thinks demons are capable of such things as love. Ryo thinks its unlikely, their need to destroy is everything. Akira says to him, what Sirene and Kaim had looked like love. Akira and Ryo both contemplate the statuesque form of Sirene and Kaim joined in this state forever. Characters *Akira Fudo *Ryo Asuka *Miki Makimura *Tako *Taro Makimura *Sirene *Kaim *Miki Kuroda *Jenny *Wamu *Gabi *Hie Category:Devilman Crybaby Episodes Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs